Season 1: Total Sims Island
Total Sims Island is about 16 campers who fight to win the million dollar prize. The new campers are Alexa, Andres, Antonio, Brody, Clothilde, Colby, Daniella, Evie, Jacob, Karietana, Lewis, Lindsay, Luke, Sophie Stella, and Steven. They all have to do challenges in order to survive. This season started on September 8, 2012 and ended on October 27, 2012. Elimination order 18- Stella 17- Steven 16- Brody 15- Antonio 14- Daniella 13- Andres 12- Lewis 11- Karietana 10- Evie 9- Colby 8- Luke 7- Jacob 6- Clothilde 5- Lindsay 4- Sophie 3- Stella 2nd Place- Steven Winner- Alexa Alexa- Alexa Molina- WINNER OF TOTAL SIMS ISLAND Alexa is 17 years old and she is a nice girl. She had feelings for Brody and dated him until he got voted out, then later she dated Jacob and had feelings for him before he was voted out. Alexa faced Steven in the FINALE and won the million dollar prize. Andres- TotalSimsSeries- Voted out 13th place Andres is a bad boy and like to cause drama. He formed an alliance with Alexa and Jacob to get Brody out of the game. Andres was voted out in Episode 5. Antonio- Tayetayetv1- Voted out in 15th place Antonio is 17 years old. He looks like a bad boy but really... he's a nice guy. He was in a final 3 deal with Steven and Sophie. He had to quit playing on TSI due to a family emergency which means he was voted out in episode 4. Brody- Thetwisterboy09- Voted out 16th place Brody is 18 years old. He likes to have fun. He dated Alexa before he left the island. He was voted out in Episode 3. Clothilde- TotalSimsSeries- Voted out 6th place Clothilde is a filthy rich princess and likes to be right everytime. She formed an alliance with Daniella, Karietana, and Lindsay. She was voted out in Episode 12 before Lindsay would be voted out. Colby- Ninbuzz1- Voted out 9th place Colby is 17 years old. He likes to have fun. He was voted out in Episode 9 after MERGE begun. Daniella- eeveeuctie321- Voted out 14th place Daniella is 17 years old. She likes to make new friends. She was in an alliance with Clothilde, Karietana, and Lindsay. Daniella was voted out in Episode 4 after Antonio quit. Evie- TotElephantEvie- Voted out 10th place Evie is 17 years old. She is a lone wolf but a tough lady. She tries her best in challenges, but she does not have a lot of friends. She was voted out in Episode 8 before MERGE could begin. Jacob- TotalDramaJustin12- Voted out 7th place Jacob is 16 years old, and a bad boy. He dated Alexa after Brody left, and was voted out in Episode 11. Karietana- Darla1239- Voted out 11th place Karietana is 23 years old and from France. She likes to make new friends like Daniella does. She had a crush on Brody but she couldnt admit her feelings to him after Brody got voted out. She was in an alliance with Clothilde, Daniella, and Lindsay. Karietana was voted out in Episode 7. Lewis- TotalSimsSeries- Voted out 12th place Lewis is a bad boy and likes to cause trouble. He wanted to make sure he get everyone out of the game before him, but his plan failed because he was voted out in Episode 6. Lindsay- Simsreality101- Voted out 5th place Lindsay is 16 years old and a parody of Lindsay from Total Drama Island. She is often confused and she was in an alliance with Clothilde, Daniella, and Karitana. She was voted out in Episode 13. Luke- Gopokemon121- Voted out 8th place Luke is 17 years old. He likes to be competitive in every sport. He was voted out in Episode 10. Sophie- TotalSimsSeries- Voted out 4th place Sophie is a friendly girl and likes to make new friends. She applied season 1, to have fun, which explains why she doesnt want to win the money. She was in a final 3 deal with Antonio and Steven, She was shocked to see Antonio left. Sophie was voted out in Episode 14. Stella- JayDguez- Voted out 18th place. Stella is 13 years old, she likes to date a lot of guys. She was the 1st camper sent back to home in Episode 1. Then later she returned in Episode 9, and was voted out again in Episode 15 before the FINALE could begin. Steven- TotalDramaNoahh- Voted out 17th place, Voted out again 2nd place RunnerUp. Steven is 11 years old. He likes to make campers feel the fear and get out of trouble fast. He was voted out in Episode 2, later made an appearance in Epsiode 3, then he came back in Episode 4 after Antonio quit, later faced in the FINALE with Alexa and got voted out in 2nd place as RunnerUp. He is mostly likely to be the main antagonist of the whole season. Breakup copy.jpg Dance copy.jpg Hosts copy.jpg Kiss copy.jpg Mirror copy.jpg Rock copy.jpg Talk copy.jpg x-campers copy.jpg Alexa wins.jpg AleXSte.jpg